Betterment
by JustJasper
Summary: Sequel to 'Wonderment'. Reid discusses more about his trans status, and the sex gets even better.


Morgan had every intention of asking Reid on a coffee date; the man had looked surprised to wake up with Morgan still in his bed with him. He wanted to make it clear as soon as he could that he wanted a relationship, and had never been more sure of anything. But a case came up, and they found themselves in Alabama, busy chasing an arsonist.

They ended up at Morgan's after the case was wrapped, upstairs in his bedroom and losing their clothes once Clooney had been close in the kitchen. Morgan kissed Reid's neck as he pushed his shirt away from his shoulders, revealing miles of creamy flesh to his wandering hands. He brushed his thumb over Reid's nipple, noticing a small curved scar directly below it.

"Chest reconstruction with a keyhole incision," Reid explained, even though Morgan hadn't asked.

"How old were you?" Morgan asked, kissing his shoulder as his hands explored the thin chest, small pink nipples and ribs pressing up just a little against skin, pectoral muscles ever so slightly defined.

"Eighteen."

"How'd you afford it? I mean with your mom and everything..."

"I saved, and a friend gave me some money towards my surgeries. I made quite a lot of money once I started tutoring and... other related services."

"Papers?" Morgan chuckled, reaching for the man's belt. "Naughty genius."

"I was desperate by that point, I had considerable body dysphoria even though I had very small breasts, an androgynous build and I'd been on testosterone for two years." Reid's own hands were working at his belt too, ridding him of it quickly.

"You were young when you started testosterone," Morgan observed.

"My mom knew. From when I was really young. She called it destiny, that she'd felt so compelled to give me a traditionally masculine name. Spencer is my birth name. My dad kept using female pronouns even after I said I was a boy, and they used to fight about it. Between that and my mom's illness, he left."

"What a bastard."

"Sorry, this isn't very sexy talk." Reid said, as he wiggled out of his trousers.

"I wanna know this, Reid. Spencer. I meant what I said the other night."

"When you said you love me," Reid murmured, teasing down the hem of Morgan's underwear.

"Yeah." He gently cupped Reid's clothed backside with one hand, the other pressing a thumb over his protruding hipbone.

"I'm in love with you too," he met Morgan's gaze, "but..."

"But," Morgan echoed, feeling his heart sink.

"I don't want to pursue a relationship without being sure that you're okay with this. My.. circumstance."

"Spencer, you could have a computer down there, and I wouldn't care. I'd learn what to press. I don't want to be with you because you're a dude, or because I assumed you had a dick. I just want you."

To make his point, he drew him close and kissed him, running a hand along the curve of his back. They moved back to the bed and Reid got on, Morgan following and covering the younger man's body, kissing along the column of his neck and across his jaw. He ran his hand down the man's side, pausing at the material of his briefs.

"Spencer?"

"Yes," he said, obviously understanding what the question was going to be, and pressed a kiss against Morgan's mouth. Derek hooked this thumb under the fabric and tugged, pull the underwear away and exposing Reid completely.

"Can I touch you?" Morgan murmured, fingers brushing through soft curly pubes. "Touch your cock?"

"Clit," he murmured, and Morgan pulled away, considering him.

"Last time-"

"I know," he nodded. "Last time I thought you were expecting a penis. I thought that's what you wanted." He brushed a hand along Morgan's jaw, and Morgan waited. "They're made of the same tissue, and with my growth on testosterone it's more like a typical penis... but I'm not sure what terminology I'm comfortable with for my genitalia yet."

"Just tell me if I get it wrong. Talk to me baby, speak up when you want something different." Morgan kissed him again.

"I want you to touch me."

So Morgan did, brushing his fingers along Reid's folds, swollen with arousal to touch his erection, which was hardening slowly and extending. He was smooth and hot and so responsive to even the lightest touches, arching up to increase the contact. Morgan kissed along his jaw and neck, over his shoulders and across his collar while he moved his hand gently.

"Spencer," he said softly, "can I use my mouth on you?"

Reid was nodding before he spoke, "Yes. Yes."

Derek grinned, and began to kiss his way down the man's smooth chest, stopping at each nipple, then trailed his mouth over the smooth plain of his stomach. He backed off the bed, holding Reid gently behind the knees and pulling him into position with his legs hanging over the edge, and got on his knees between Reid's. He kissed his hips, running his hands along the man's creamy thighs.

He blew a stream of cool air over Reid's heated skin, making his erection twitch and jump.

"Wow," he murmured, before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Reid looked down his body, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Morgan didn't want to make Reid feel uncomfortable, because there was a part of him that was fascinated with the newness of it all, so instead he licked his thumb and ran it up Reid's blood-filled flesh.

"You're so hard, baby."

"Well," Reid fumbled, and Morgan could see him blushing, "the clitoris and penis are made from the same tissue, which fill with blood during arousal."

"God, I love that I'm making you aroused."

Reid groaned, and then moaned when Morgan lowered his mouth against him and swiped his tongue over Reid's hardness. He rested one hand on the man's hip while the other framed the protrusion as he gave it attention with his mouth, learning the shape of it, how it was similar to what he'd experience before, how it was different, and how it was uniquely Reid. The man under him was watching him, lips parted and clearly fascinated by the sight of someone going down on him.

Morgan gently sucked on the tip, working his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Reid's scent was heady and he tasted delicious, and Morgan moaned as he pressed his mouth down further over the man's erection. Reid's hips snapped up and a hand was suddenly on the back of Morgan's head, keeping him in place. Derek chuckled at that, and the sound vibrated against his lover's flesh and made him moan louder. Derek ran his thumb along Spencer's folds, pressing his finger against his perineum, drawing his lips back to lick around the sensitive tip.

"Nobody, hhnngh, god," Reid panted.

"Nobody what baby? Talk to me."

"Nobody's ever performed oral sex on me."

"Damn," he groaned, and then flicked his tongue around the base of Reid's protrusion. "At least you can't tell if I'm not very good at giving it, eh?"

"Shit," Reid's head fell backward, his mouth open, "if this is bad then good'll _kill _me."

He felt his chest swell with pride, and spread out both his hands on Reid's inner thighs, keeping him from closing his legs as moved his mouth lower, lapping at his folds. There was a delicate shimmer of moisture over Reid's stomach, catching the light as he arched upwards.

"Spencer," he said as he pulled his mouth away, kissing the crease between his leg and pelvis, "can I put my fingers in you?" He didn't want to push Spencer too far, or do anything he was uncomfortable with.

"No. Yes. Yes." He was breathless, cracking his eyes open to look down at Morgan.

"You said no first."

"I thought you asked if I minded if you put your fingers in me, and I don't mind. I want you to."

"You sure?"

"Morgan, Derek, I'm sure."

So gently Morgan spread Reid apart, and slipped his middle finger into him a little way. He returned his mouth to Spencer's hard flesh, circling his tongue around him as he pressed his finger deeper, easing in gently. Spencer dropped back onto the bed, groaning in the back of his throat. He was warm and tight, and so responsive as Morgan pushed his finger along Reid's inner wall.

"This okay?" Derek asked between applying his tongue to Reid's sensitive flesh, moving his finger gently.

"Uh huh."

Morgan pressed deeper, curling his finger, searching out a certain piece of anatomy. When his finger brushed against a differently textured spot, Reid yelled.

"Morgan!"

"You okay?"

"G-spot," he mumbled, "g-spot, that's my g-spot, fuck!"

"I know, baby," Morgan chuckled. "Wait... haven't you found it before?"

"I don't- god." Reid's hips snapped up as the pad of Morgan's finger rubbed in small circles over the spot. "I don't usually use my fingers when I masturbate. I-" he groaned loud and long, one of his legs lifting of its own volition; Derek grabbed it gently and hooked it over his shoulder. "Get dysphoric about my genitals sometimes."

"Are you feeling dysphoric now?" Derek asked, concerned, finger slowing.

"No. Don't stop, Derek. Please."

"Won't stop, Spencer," he murmured, giving his full attention once again to pleasuring Reid. He drew his finger away from the man's g-spot, knowing how sensitive it would be, and then removed it completely. Reid let out a disappointed sound and Morgan chuckled as he slipped two fingers into his mouth for the purpose of wetting a second one, but mainly just to taste him. The other man must have heard his appreciative sound, because he peered down, eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Pleasant?" he asked breathlessly. Morgan smiled at his flushed face, his pupils blown wide with pleasure.

"You taste so good, pretty boy."

"Christ." The man dropped his head back, letting out a whoosh of air.

"Can I use two fingers?"

"Absolutely."

Morgan eased his wet fingers back inside, Reid was slick with arousal and pressing his heel into Morgan's back. He thrust them gently, sawing in and out as he closed his mouth around the man's erect tissue again. When he curled his finger to find Spencer's g-spot again, the man's back bowed off the bed, hands fisting in the sheets beside him. When he settled Morgan teased his fingers over the spot, using his other hand to hold the man's hip down.

Reid didn't announce it, but as his moans climbed in pitch and his inner walls cramped down on Morgan's fingers he was sure he was climaxing, so he made sure to keep moving his fingers and flicked his tongue over Reid's tip, keeping the movement going until Reid went limp. He slowly drew back, not pulling his fingers away completely but continuing to gently manipulate the man's folds as he kissed his belly, staying between his knees until he was sure.

"Did you cum, baby?"

"Uh huh," he sounded dumbly, and as Morgan began to move up his body he could see a grin plastered on the man's face. He practically dragged Reid around to lie properly on the bed, and the man automatically snuggled into the pillow.

"Worn out?"

"Just resting my eyes. Give me a minute... I want to make you orgasm too."

"Relax, Spencer," Morgan breathed, slipping in behind him and turning off the lamp. "We've got all the time we need. Sleep. It was a long case."

Reid leaned back into Morgan, who wrapped his arm around the man's middle.

"You still want to be with me?" he murmured, running his hand along Morgan's arm.

"Course. You thought your junk would scare me off?" he teased.

"Actually, yes."

"Told you it doesn't matter how it looks... it clearly works."

"Better than I was aware. This is all better." Reid hummed contentedly. "Better with you."


End file.
